Roar
by Disney United
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa decide to help Simba with his "roaring issues". How? How else but how they solve all their other problems: With a musical number!


"Alright, kid. It...shouldn't be too hard..." Timon murmured, his voice halting. He sounded very unsure. He and Pumbaa were standing at the edge of the main clearing in "their" forest, facing their adolescent lion...son-thing. Both tried to smile at Simba reassuringly, but he was having none of it.

"Says you guys! You have no idea how hard it is!" Simba whined, before falling back into silently pouting.

Timon groaned, leaning against Pumbaa. "For the love of-"

Pumbaa quickly interrupted, not wanting Simba to get even more frustrated at them because of Timon's words. "No, we don't know really...but we're sure you can-"

"You guys don't know anything!" Simba growled lowly, before running off. Pumbaa sighed sadly, whilst Timon sighed heavily.

"Teenagers," he muttered bitterly. "I don't know about you, but I was never this bad."

"Aw, Timon...cut the kid some slack. Maybe there's something about roaring that's connected with his past-"

"So?!" Timon exclaimed. "The past is the past! I thought we finally got through to him with "Hakuna Matata", but then he turns into a pouty teenager, moping about..." Timon huffed angrily. "How's he supposed to protect us if he can't roar?!"

"Maybe with his killer claws-"

"Oh, Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. We don't want Simba to actually fight anyone...we just want him to, you know, scare 'em a bit!" Timon looked at the path Simba had made in his departure. "But if he refuses to roar..."

"Maybe he doesn't know how-"

"No, I've heard him sleep-roar before! It's really loud! Haven't you heard it?"

"No, not really..."

Timon waved his hands. "The point is, he knows how. He just refuses to do so."

"Why?"

Timon shrugged. "Who knows? Like you said earlier, maybe it's something having to do with his past."

"Well...the main question is: How're we going to help him?" Pumbaa murmured.

Timon stroked his chin, before declaring, "I have no idea."

Pumbaa adopted a pondering look, plopping down on the ground. Timon did the same, leaning against the larger animal.

After several minutes, Pumbaa jumped to his feet, an excited look on his face "I have an idea! Maybe if we help with Simba's confidence, he'll be able to roar-"

"Pumbaa, I have an even better idea! What if we help with Simba's confidence? Then he won't have any more reservations about roaring!" Timon interrupted. Pumbaa sighed, before beaming at Timon.

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah! Let's go find him then!" Timon shouted, running off in the direction Simba took. Pumbaa trotted after him, briefly pausing to scoop up Timon, allowing him to sit on his head.

It didn't take long for the pair to find Simba. He had climbed up into the tree above where they typically slept, lounging on one of the high-up branches.

"Simba!" Timon called, trying to make his voice convincing. "Come down here!"

"I'm not in the mood," he growled down.

"Come on, Simba! We've got a surprise for you!" Pumbaa's eyes widened.

"What surprise are you talking about?!" Pumbaa whispered, looking panicked.

Timon waved his hand nonchalantly. "We'll figure out something."

Simba peaked his head over the side of the branch, looking tempted. Timon and Pumbaa smiled up at him, though Pumbaa still looked unsure.

Slowly, Simba shimmied his way down the tree. He dropped down the last few meters, causing the duo to wince.

"What?" Simba questioned.

"Um..." Timon hesitated.

"There's nothing, right?" Simba sighed, sounding more like the parent than Timon was.

"Well...uh...just...give us a minute?" Timon grabbed ahold of one of Pumbaa's tusk, dragging him a little ways off. Simba sighed, frustrated.

"This is why you plan ahead, " Pumbaa whispered wisely. Timon scowled at him.

"Nevermind that...How are we supposed to build up Simba's confidence, so he'll be able to roar?"

Pumbaa hesitated briefly, before answering. "How about we do what we've done as long as we've known him?"

Timon waited.

Pumbaa sighed. "Using musical numbers-"

"I know! We'll use an epic musical number! Like we've been doing as long as we've known him!" Timon exclaimed, patting Pumbaa on the nose. Pumbaa sighed, but knew that fighting Timon was pointless.

Timon rushed over to Simba, urging him to "sit back, relax, and enjoy the show". Simba hesitated, before following his guardian's request.

Timon and Pumbaa briefly disappeared. There was brief rustling in the branches above him, before the leaves moved to block out the sunlight. Simba looked around in the dark curiously, before a single beam of sunlight landed on Timon. Simba held his breath, really hoping this wasn't what he thought it was.

"You used to bite your tongue and hold your breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess," Timon sang, gesturing dramatically. Simba groaned, his fears having been confirmed. For some reason, his "fathers" thought the only way to teach him life-lessons and such was through song.

"So you sat quietly, agreed politely; I guess that you forgot you had a choice," Pumbaa sang, as another beam of light fell on him. Simba ducked his head in embarrassment, in spite of there being no one around.

"You let them push you past the breaking point, you stood for nothing, so you fell for everything..." the duo chorused together.

Simba quickly interrupted. "I'm not like that!"

"Shut up!" Timon hissed briefly, before starting to sing again. Simba noticed how some birds and bugs had started to make sounds, resembling that of music, as well. How wonderful.

"They held you down, but you got up," Timon sang.

"Already brushing off the dust," Pumbaa returned.

"We hear your voice, we hear that sound...like thunder gonna shake the ground," they sang together. Simba looked around, as other creatures started to gather, banging on the trees, and making various sounds. Normally, he would have tried to escape around that time...but...he wasn't disliking this as much as normal.

"They held you down, but you got up," Timon sang, suddenly appearing at his side.

"Get ready 'cause we've had enough," Pumbaa sang, appearing at his other side

"We see it all, we see it now..." they sang together, before pausing. The music around them stopped, all the creatures seeming to look at Simba, waiting.

"You've...come on kid," Timon pleaded, elbowing him slightly.

"Yeah, come on! You can do it..." Pumbaa added.

Simba sighed, shaking his head, smiling slightly. "You guys...are ridiculous."

"I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire, 'cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar! Louder, louder than a lion 'cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me..." Simba took a deep breath, before belting out, "rrrRRROOOAARRR!"

The birds above chattered loudly, with the rest of the animals quickly scurrying away.

Simba looked around in confusion. "What?"

Timon had somehow managed to climb onto Pumbaa's back, and was clinging to him for dear life. Both of them looked absolutely terrified, before Timon beamed, hopping down.

"Now THAT...THAT was a ROAR!"

**_A/N Hehe! I really liked this! I think I did pretty good with Timon and Pumbaa's characters, and Simba's character was pretty fun to have as a moody teenager. But the undertone of this...you know, why he was having issues with roaring...but I really liked this all the same! BTW, the song was "Roar" by Katy Perry, or otherwise known as the catchy song every radio everywhere over-played last fall. XD_**

**_If you have any Disney story you would like to have written, feel free to tell me about it!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
